Healing
by candyguru
Summary: After the final battle, Sesshomaru's life is changed forever


"Inuyasha! Look out!" Kagome screamed as one of Naraku's tentacles flew at him with lighting speed. Inuyasha jumped to his side to avoid it, but was hit in the arm. He was growing exhausted from this battle, hoping it would be the last. Naraku had been worn down, but he feared that the monster would outlast them.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome frantically asked him, watching the blood pour from his wounds. "We can't keep this up much longer; you're already so seriously injured."

"I'm going to end this tonight, whether it kills me or not Kagome. It's been to long," Inuyasha panted, brushing his blood stained silver locks from his eyes. "I'll be alright, don't worry," he said trying to comfort her, knowing full well that he probably was not going to last the night.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Giving up already?" a familiar condescending voice from across the battlefield yelled to him.

"Shut the hell up, Sesshomaru! Back off and let me handle this!"

"Pathetic, as usual," Sesshomaru sneered back. He had taken considerable damage as well especially to his right upper thigh. Naraku's sharp relentless tentacles pierced through his leg ripping the muscles apart on its exit, leaving a gaping bleeding wound. Armor shattered and leg severely injured, Sesshomaru was beginning to weaken. Several slashes on his face, chest and arm were continuing to bleed as well with his vigorous fighting; he was losing too much blood.

Naraku was continuing his assault on the group, sending out everything he had. Inuyasha conjured the strength to give out one last Wind Scar, just as he lifted his sword and brought it down to deliver the blow, Naraku sent a piercing tentacle through his gut. The Wind Scar blasted across the field blowing off most of Naraku's spiny weapons, but it wasn't enough to finish him off.

Inuyasha dropped his sword and clutched his stomach, falling to his knees he doubled over in agony. This is it, he thought. I can't continue anymore, my body is in ruin. "Kagome, get out of here. I can't protect you anymore," he muttered, going half in half out of consciousness.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha fall but did not react. He continued to focus on Naraku, knowing it was solely up to him now to finish this. Not having the Tessaiga in battle was going to make this even more difficult, he tried to think of a strategy to end this quickly. He couldn't stand much longer, his leg was giving out; the supporting muscles in his leg couldn't take over forever for the major ones that were shredded earlier.

Naraku sent a volley of tentacles at Sesshomaru, aiming for his arm trying to knock Tokijin out of his hand. Sesshomaru slashed the tentacles with his sword, using his lightening speed to dodge a hit. One thing he could not afford to lose was his other arm. Sending another group of tentacles, this time Naraku aimed at Sesshomaru's stomach. He saw them coming and let them hit. Ripping through his already tattered armor, the tentacles pierced through his gut exiting his back. Excruciating pain shot through his body, and he couldn't help but scream out. Before they could exit his body, Sesshomaru quickly put Tokijin between his teeth, and sent out his energy whip to wrap around one of the tentacles. As they retracted back to Naraku, they brought Sesshomaru with them right up to Naraku's body. Naraku didn't notice until it was too late.

With the last of his strength and lightning speed, he grabbed Tokijin out of his mouth and slashed it through Naraku's head. A blast of energy was released as Tokijin's power and Naraku's demonic aura clashed. Naraku's body was obliterated; his demonic powers were released into the void having no host to claim any longer. The tentacles holding Sesshomaru's body dissolved into nothing, dropping his listless body to the ground.

Kagome and Inuyasha, who had started to regain consciousness, looked on in shock. Naraku was dead, Sesshomaru had killed him but did he survive? They couldn't believe what had happened.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru, is he…." Kagome cried. "He can't be! Wouldn't Tenseiga save him? We have to help him!" She helped Inuyasha to his feet and they started to slowly walk over to the motionless youkai lord. From the woods they heard a frantic cry.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a blood curdling scream let out. From the trees, a young woman was running towards Sesshomaru. Tripping over debris from the battle, she quickly scurried to her feet frantically trying to get to him. Finally reaching him, she dropped down on the ground right next to him, and threw her body over his.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you can't be dead, please don't be dead," the young girl sobbed into his blood soaked clothes. "Please wake up."


End file.
